vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolved
Summary The Evolved are virally enhanced individuals created by Alex Mercer for the purpose of infiltrating and destroying Blackwatch and Gentek and to further his plans to spread the Blacklight virus to mankind. They mainly utilize a pair of Blades of two distinct shapes as a means of attacking, which are supplemented by powers that vary between each Evolved. Known Evolved |-|Anton Koening= |-|Keith Gallagher= |-|Karen Archer= |-|Sabrina Galloway= |-|Roland= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Varies Origin: Prototype Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Infected, Bioweapons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Should be comparable to Alex Mercer. Can regenerate from lost limbs easily), Shapeshifting (They're able to transform into anyone they've consumed, They can also modify their body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of anyone they consume), Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, can detect heat, see through walls and other solid objects as well as detect people infected with the Mercer Virus and have Sonar), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Power Nullification (Should have resistance comparable to Alex Mercer, who was able to adapt to and resist The Parasite), Adaptive Immunity to Pathogens and Parasites, They can create new abilities from consuming other lifeforms, Can glide in the air, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Amorphous body structure renders them virtually immune to bullets as they'll cause holes that heal quickly (some are bulletproof), Immune to fall damage and extremely resistant to blunt force impacts due to the lack of a solid bone structure, Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, and Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatants Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should be comparable to end-game Alex Mercer. Can destroy helicopters with a single kick and turns humans into paste with normal kicks and punches, can easily kick off trucks to the air. Superior to Orion Soldiers, and are much tougher than other infected, capable of causing serious damage to mid-game James Heller) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Roland, a regular Evolved, was able to make a sonic boom before entering the lair. Should be comparable to end-game Alex Mercer. Superior to Super Soldiers and can consistently compete with Heller in speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to end-game Alex Mercer. They can effortlessly pick up and throw cars, trucks, helicopters. Superior to Super Soldiers) Striking Strength: Small Town Class '(Can destroy helicopters, trucks, vehicles with a single kick, are capable of harming mid-game James Heller) 'Durability: Small Town level '(All Evolved have walked off explosions unfazed, can tank anti tank missiles almost unscathed, can take hits from mid-game James Heller, Regeneration makes them very hard to kill) 'Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies. But due to consuming most are as smart as Gentek Scientist and are expert tacticians and hand to hand combatants. Weaknesses: Most are Evolved are cocky and taunt their opponent when they think they have the upper hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whipfist:' An Evolved's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Twin Blades:' Both of an Evolved's arm grows into a large blades, extended past their forearm. With this they're capable of is slicing through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard. *'Hunting:' The Evolved have developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows them to find a targets and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city wide scale. *'Biobomb:' An Evolved attaches a small piece of tendrils full of biomass that expands in size, devouring anything it comes in contact with. *'Razor Spikes:' When in danger, Heller can call upon a set of steel like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine. *'Pack Leader:' Through the Hive mind the Evolved can control the animalistic infected to fight by their side. *'Adaptive Parkour:' The Evolved are able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and are able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Prototype Category:Mutants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7